When the Rain Falls
by Lady Ankh
Summary: Sesshomaru Gets a letter fromt he Southern Lord and is invited to go to a name day party for the Lord's Eldest daughter. Many different cupplings.


Chapter 1: Invitation

"Lord Sesshomaru there is a letter for you from Lord Mazuri of the Southern Lands," Jaken's voice said as Sesshomaru walked through the main door of the Western Palace.

Sesshomaru held out his hand to receive the letter starring blankly at Jaken. Hurriedly Jaken handed over the letter and bowed deeply before scurrying off to find Rin and keep her out of trouble.

'What does Mazuri want now,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked to his account room that he used to the many boring tasks that came with ruling the Western Lands.

Sitting down on a large satin pillow behind the low table that was in the center of the room Sesshomaru placed the letter on the table in front of him and stared at it for a wile trying to puzzle out what Lord Mazuri could passably need to say to go though the trouble of writing a letter to the Lord of the Western Lands. It wasn't that the Western and Southern Lands had any disagreements. It was quite the opposite. Sesshomaru had grown up with Mazuri's six children as Mazuri and Sesshomaru's Father and been close friends and that friendship had been passed down to their children.

The problem was that Lord Mazuri only write letters when it was something vary important otherwise he would have sent a messenger to tell Sesshomaru what was going on.

Erritably Sesshomaru shook his head in frustration and picked the letter up and opened it so he could read it.

The Letter read:

Lord Sesshomaru,

I realize that this letter has come to you quite randomly and you have my deepest apologizes. But it has been brought to my attention that you have not been to the Southern Lands in a vary long time and I Lord Mazuri and the rest of my family would vary much like to have you come and visit us for a few days. You are also welcome to bring the young girl Rin along with you for my daughter Mizu would love some one to play with. Further it is my eldest doughter's nameday and we would love to have to come and participate in the festivities. Please come a few days early so you can be settled in. Festivities start on the 6th day of spring.

Lord Mazuri and Lady Ruiko

Sesshomaru blinked thrown completely off balance by the invitation. closing his eyes he tried to bring to mind the daughter the letter spoke of but all he could come up with was the picture of a laughing face with big vibrant green eyes framed by shimmering ruby red hair. Sighing he stood up and called for Jaken.

"You called Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken panted stepping into the room.

"What is todays date?" Sesshomaru asked impassively as he reread the letter.

"Why it's the first day of spring Mi' Lord," Jaken answered looking startled that his Lord would ask a question that normally he knew the answer to.

"Thats what I thought... Get Rin ready and packed we are going to the Southern Lands in response to Lord Mazuri's invitation" Sesshomaru was already out the door and half way down the hall when Jaken stammered that he would right away and stumbled out the door in the opposite direction.

In the Sothern Lands

"Oh don't be silly Mizu of course Sesshomaru-sama will bring Rin-chan with him when he comes. She's about your age... well she would be any ways if you were human," Rose giggled at her youngest sibling's inquiry.

"But what if he forgets! What if he gets here and Rin isn't with him? Rose who will play with me then!" Mizu demanded sitting down hard on the ground beside her sister who was dusting off her hands and turning to pick up the lavender she was replanting in her herb garden.

"He won't forget Mizu. Be paitant everything will be fine and you know it. Now stop over reacting and go get Ruzi I need him to help me replant those willow trees tonight so they can get used to their new home by the time the Festivities start," Rose said smiling at the blond haired girl who was looking at her with a look of total devastation.

"Do i have to Rose? Ruzi is soooooo mean to me though. Can't Shin help you?" Mizu said pouting.

"You tell your brother that if he's mean to you he'll have his older sister to deal with. But i need Ruzi's help with this. Besides Shin is off with Young Lady Kimko of the Northern Lands. Off you go Mizu," Rose laughed shaking her head at her little sister's inpatients. Sighing Rose stood up and looked at the garden around her. A smile full of pride and tired happiness crossed her pail face as she pushed red hair away from her eyes. 'All I have to do now is finish the garden, find food, get entertainment, and find time to relax' Rose thought to her self and sighed again at all the work she had yet to do.

The Hot Springs

"Hey Kagome. Is Mutt face treating you alright?"

Kagome wiped around startled at hearing Kouga's voice behind her. Sighing she smiled at him wile picking up the towel and bathing saplise she had been carrying before she had dropped them.

"Inuyasha Treats me the same way he always treats me Kouga," Kagome answered stressing the hanyou's name.

"Here let me help. He should treat you better then that. You're a great person Kagome and should be treated with respect and kindness," Kouga stood you with an arm load of soaps and shampoos and looked at Kagome who was only carrying a towel.

"Thats vary kind of you to say Kouga," Kagome said giving Kouga an acward hug because of the stuff he was carrying.

"Its what you deserve to hear. Any ways I came to invite you to a Festival that is taking place in the Southern Lands. Lord Mazuri's eldest daughter Rose is having her 300th name day festival and me being the Lord of the Eastern Lands now I was invited. The invitation said I could bring anyone and as many people as I wanted. I only want you, the Monk, Hunter and the pup, but i know you'll want to bing the half breed with you," Kouga said in an off tone.

"Oh Kouga! Do you mean it! Are you really inviting me? Oh it sounds like soooo much fun!" Kagome exclamed once again droping her towle and jumping on Kouga to give him a hug and making him drop everything he was carrying.

"Yes I mean it. But if you don't stop droping everything how are you going to have a bath and be ready to leave in a few hours?" Kouga chuckled hugging Kagome back.

Kagome's eyes opened wider and to Kouga's amusement she started babbling about having to get everything ready, for him to go tell the rest of the group, and to send Sango down to the hot spring so they could get ready together.

At The Inu Group's Camp

Inuyasha stood up as Kouga walked towards the fire in the middle of the camp.

"What the hell do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha demanded with one hand on the hilt of Tetsigia.

"To invite you and the rest of your group to a party I have been invited to in the Southern Lands. Sango, I have been told by Kagome to send you to the hot springs to get ready we leave as soon as everyone is packed and ready to go," Kouga said politely nodding slightly to Inuyasha agnolaging that he saw him stand.

"How do you think you are coming here and telling us when we're leaving! You're not the leader of this group I'll Say when we leave!" Inuyasha ranted glaring at the Wolf demon in front of him.

"The Party is for Young Lady Rose of the Southern Lands 300th name day. She would be sorely disappointed that you of all people Inuyasha didn't want to come to this festival. See how you and here have a past of sorts," Kouga said grinning as Inuyasha's face went red in anger and embarecment.

"A 'past' huh? What did you and this Lady Rose do Inuyasha? How far did you get?" Miroku asked wile elbowing Inuyasha in the arm and smirking pervertedly.

"She babysat me when I was a pup. Her father and my father were friends," Inuyasha growled at the Monk.

"Babysat!" Miroku laughed falling over and rolling on the ground.

"FINE! We're going! But only because It's Rose's name day. no other reason," Inuyasha snapped folding his arms and turning on his heal only to jump into one of the trees that was standing behind him.

Well this is chapter one i hope you liked it . I'm going to try to up date often so it'll be like every couple of days to a week or so depending on how long the chapter is and what i have for homework x.X'. review and look for the next chapter of When the Rain Falls.

Lady Ankh


End file.
